oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Historical Events
It seems here are only "larger" scale historical events. What would you think of adding an undersection with more minor historical events? Maybe in form of a table, where we have the year, the moon, the day and a short synopsis of what happened where? Another option could be to add a category on the main page, something like "Timeline", where there is a page for every year since counting started and such a table for the respective year, that could be linked to RTQ reports? I'm thinking of events such as taking the Black Keep in the tower with the silver buttons, the story with Aducath, just smaller scale things like that :) Would love to hear your opinion! (Maybe I'm just missing a section, where all of this has already been realized^^) I'll learn to sign - Promise! C.N.Z. (talk) 10:14, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure. :) The only reason it has only major events so far is that they were here as placeholders for a bigger timeline that I never got around to do. If you feel like doing it, that would be amazing! Cassandrawiz (talk) 10:18, November 5, 2012 (UTC) (And I didn't mention this earlier - I'm so happy that you're editing the lore section too. :D) Cassandrawiz (talk) 23:04, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I've always wanted to have some sort of timeline page for each individual year. Thanks for doing this! I'm gonna mess with the technical stuff again really quick now. Also, call it selfishness, but I'm gonna slip in the Spider/Muqities storyline later on this week. - Jedd the Fighter (talk) 00:08, November 6, 2012 (UTC) So I did lot of researching, date collecting, and time calculating, and I found a few things. First off, Marali was first ruined by the Twins in the midst of the Lancaster Wars. This was over two months before the calendar was introduced, and calculating backwards will tell us that this first attack on Marali would have taken place during the full Fighting Moon of Year 425. This storyline concludes in March 2006, late in the Lucky Moon of Year 426. Next, the first encounter with the Eye, or "the Eyes" as they were originally known, takes place a mere month after Marali was recaptured. This equates to, not surprisingly, the full Fighting Moon of Year 426. The storyline then stalls, no doubt this is related to Stefan's absence throughout most of Year 427. During this lull of activity there are still skirmishes with gapers and RP attempts centered around the Eye, but the big battles don't start picking up again until both 427 and 2006 draw to a close. The Eye arc finally ends in January 2007 which is early Bleeding Moon 428, with the deaths of the Cultists and Zexe. With all of this in mind I have adjusted the years on this page accordingly. -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 00:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) That's funny, I managed to forget my last post on this page when I switched the year back to 427. Oh well. Anyways: 429 and 430 need some love. I've got some stuff to add, soon: REDMAN and the Ice Crystal...the Pure Crystal Machine...the Tome of the Lost...Beleth...Cecil...Marthonis....yeah. Just gotta make it more cohesive. -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 23:02, July 25, 2014 (UTC)